pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
3-2-1 Super Marios! Promo / Transcript
fade in to reveal [[Pikachu] & Eevee dancing, while Bob singing "God Is Bigger", in Junior Asparagus' room from the ''Tales From the Crisper story from the first VeggieTales video entitled "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" as the instrumental version of the VeggieTales Theme Song starts.]'' Male (Narrating): In 1893, Game Freak Productions introduced the world to a to Bob talking tomato, and a to Eevee's enterance as Daniel in ''[[Daniel and the Lion's Den] story from the same show]'' silly singing cucumber. [cuts to the introduction conversation from ''TftC, but shorter]'' Pikachu: I'm Pikachu! I'm a mouse and I'm here to help you. to someone rumbling in Junior's toychest, then to cut to him Junior: It's a... It-... pops out of the toychest with a sleeping cap over his head Jr.: sleepy head, Eevee. turns himself around slightly as he said "pickle." back to Pikachu Bob: Um, he's a evolution. [cuts to Eevee as Daniel in ''D&tLD]'' Narrator: And there was much rejoiceful. to the cheerful Veggies coming down, the box8ng bell ring, and [[Goliath]'s boxing groves from ''Dave and the Giant Pickle]'' In the last 6 years, the artists at Big Idea to [[Buzz-Saw Louie] making poses as the Penguins in sleds passes by in ''The Toy That Saved Christmas]'' have produced 13 to the start of the cake shot from ''[[Eric and the Big Wall!]]'' VeggieTales videos. to [[Fibs|the giant, blue Fib] looking at the LarryPlane from ''Eevee-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!]'' They've gotten bigger. to a portion of the last shot of ''[[Eevee-Boy and the Rumor Cucumber]]'' They'ven better. [cuts to the shot from ''J&tBW]'' They've gotten... Sillier. Chespin gets squished by the Slushie] Narrator (Continues): But everyone to [[Madame Blueberry] on the fast bike in the fast speed, followed by Pikachu from ''Madame Leafeon]'' has starred talking Pokemons. to [[Dawn's Piplup] turning around revealing himself in ''The End of Silliness?]'' Until now... silently gasps as the instrumental ends abruptly Luigi (Zidgel): My name is Adventure! Oh, no wait my name is Zidgel. Ahem! Adventure is my middle name... Oh, no wait, actually it's Luigi. I am! I know what to be somewhat... Adventurious! I-I don't think came across well. Might I try again? Luigi (Zidgel) (Narrator): Yes! Buckle up, space cadets and get ready to meet more of the wackiest space cowboys ever to leave our Solar System. Mario (Midgel): Midgel! Wario (Fidgel): Fidgel! Luigi (Zidgel): Zidgel! Waluigi (Kevin): Kevin! Chorus: 3'' Luigi (Zidgel): It Could be. Chorus: ''2 Luigi (Zidgel): It might be. Chorus: 1'' Luigi (Zidgel): Is... Chorus: ''Super Marios! from the production art montage to the title reveal, in sync of the last few months of the theme song. The page curls from the bottom-left to reveal [[Phil Vischer] inside OLM Inc in Tokyo, Japan] Phil Visher: Hi! I'm Phil Visher the Founder of OLM Productions. We have a lot of fun over the last few years creating PokémonTales, and seeing the impact that has families all across the country. But now we can't wait for you see our next show, 3-2-1 Super Marios! and meet Zidgel as Luigi, Midgel as Mario, Fidgel as Wario and Kevin as Waluigi. The wackiest space explorers ever to leave our solar system. Filled with excitement, adventure, and just playing silliness. We've tried to make it just as fun as PokemonTales. Now Pikachu and Eevee aren't going anywhere. In fact the next PokémonTales Adventure, based on the story of Esther is in production at OLM Inc. right now, and it's gonna be hilarious. So, look for both shows; PokemonTales: Esther, and the Premier Episode of 3-2-1 Super Marios!; this fall at a christian bookstore near you, or more info check out our website at www.bigidea.com. "Sunday Morning Values, Saturday Morning Fun." We think that's the Big Idea. Luigi (Zidgel): Hold there, Space Cadets. Larry: Hey, Bob! They got arms! Bob: (offscreen) Oh, great. Chours: 3'' ''2 1'' ''Super Marios! Luigi (Off-Screen): Coming soon. Category:Trailers